A Storm of Legend
by JonathanO'Riley
Summary: The Kingdom of Hyrule is a nation equally divided as it is united. Five great races vie for power in a drama played through politics, espionage, and betrayal. Unseen, however, is a storm slowly brewing. War is on the horizon and legends are born, but a question goes without answer: Who is the enemy?


**Nights were always cold.** When the sun fell at every evening's end, the darkness carried it. The bitter chill was as harsh as the intense heat of the sunlit days. It shot into his bones and sent a shiver down his spine. This time, however, he did his best to keep the sensation in check. It would not have done him well to make even the smallest of sounds.

"... more we can do. She needs proper treatment," one voice said, quiet and elderly.

Another spoke, sharp and youthful. "We tried, dammit. They wanted a small fortune for the medicine, more than we could give."

A sigh.

"Perhaps if we could at least obtain the services of one of their private healers?"

"Every healer we tracked down refused. They thought we weren't worth the effort."

"Surely not all were so callous."

A snort.

"You know the Hylians have always looked down on us. They treat us like second-class citizens, as if we aren't even peop-!"

"Calm yourself. We need not wake the boy with your ill-wills."

The second voice lowered, if only slightly. "You're too soft."

"You will not be the last to say so."

A light chuckle followed by a moment of silence.

"How long?"

"Another day, maybe two, but that is generous."

"So soon?"

"Without more help... it's the best I can do."

More silence.

"Who will care for the boy?"

"I believe I need not answer that question."

"What? Why?"

"You are already aware."

"But... we are not ready for such a task."

"For his sake, you will need to be. The future of our people will rest on that boy's shoulders when he becomes a man. You and your sister must pave the road ahead for him. Now go, rest. We will speak again in the morning."

Only when the footsteps and murmured goodbyes faded away did the boy step out of his chambers. The door behind him closed with barely a squeak, and the corridor he entered was nearly engulfed in total darkness. The only sources of light were thin rays slipping through the edges of another door at the far end. He followed them.

The boy had almost managed to enter the room without notice before a fragile voice interrupted. "Is that you, my son?"

Closing this room's door, he turned to the source. Laying upon a luxurious bed on the right side of the room, across from a crackling fire place, was a young woman covered from feet to shoulders in a thick fur blanket. Her flaming red hair was splayed haphazardly over the pillow beneath her head, and her dark olive-green skin seemed to have an unusual sickly paleness. Narrow golden eyes strained to stay open. Her gaze falling on the boy, however, brought a small smile to her lips.

He ran to her side then and wrapped his small arms around her as much as he could, no longer caring for the noise he made. "Mother!"

"Shh, my sweet boy, it's alright." His mother weakly raised her hand to his short crop of hair – the same shade as her own – and began gently caressing his head. "Why are you not asleep?"

"I was scared."

"And what were you scared of?"

His hold on her tightened, but he didn't answer.

"Hmm, it's alright. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, my sweetling. There is plenty of room, too much for me to use." A feint chuckle escaped her lips, but it was quickly followed by a series of deep throaty coughs.

His eyes, filled with an innocent worry and fear only a young child could have, peeked out from above her belly. "Mother?"

She cleared her throat first. "Yes?"

The boy hesitated to voice the question, fearing its answer. "Are you going away?"

Staring upon the color of her own gaze as it widened was like looking into a mirror. That small comfort disappeared quickly, however, when her eyelids closed. "You are too sharp," she said quietly. "My dear child... I wish I could stay."

He sat up over her and raised his voice, a tiny trail of wetness descending his right cheek. "Then don't go! Why do you have to go if you don't want to?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Why? I want you to stay with me!"

She brought her hand to his cheek and gave a sad smile. Her thin finger wiped away the tear about to reach his chin, even as one of her own creation began falling. "If I could, I would never leave you. You are my son, the only son I will ever have and the only son I will ever love." She wrapped her arms around him faster than he thought she was capable and pulled him into a tight hug. He no longer held back. The cries of an innocent child echoed in the air, certain to be heard by many in the night.

Some time passed this way, mother and son together, before she eventually raised him from her chest and gently held his face in the palms of her hands. "I love you so much, more than you will ever know." A sniff escaped her nose. "Can you remember that? Even as you grow into a man?"

He nodded.

"Promise me?"

"I promise, mother."

The smile she showed him then was more genuine then all the others he saw before. It was not sad or upset. The boy thought she had never looked happier as she pulled him into another long and loving embrace, and it was her thin fingers once again caressing his scalp which slowly relaxed him into a slumber soon enough.

"My sweet son," he heard her say before deep sleep settled in. "My dear Ganondorf."

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The_ Legend of Zelda _games are the sole property of Nintendo Co. All characters depicted here, besides my OC(s), belong to their legitimate owners._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _I couldn't help myself, so here's a new story, or at least, here is an idea/prologue for one. Write a review and tell me what you think._


End file.
